DirkxReader- Talking About Your Feelings
by Sapphira Volkov
Summary: This is another fluffy one. I get bored sometimes, okay! Leave me here to die...


You awoke bound to a metal chair in the dark. Your hands were bound behind your back, your arms pinned to your sides, and a bandanna was tied over your mouth, muffling your voice.

You started to struggle, kicking your bare feet against the chair. Someone laughed.

"We totally should have done this sooner. It was so easy." The light switched on, and you blinked at the sight of your friends, Dave, Jade, Jane, Roxy, Rose, and Jake, headed by John Egbert.

"Easy for you to say, dude," said Dave. He had a red mark on his cheek in the shape of a hand print. Slowly, a memory surfaced from the back of your mind: opening the door to see Dave holding a black bag, which he yanked over your head. Hands grabbing yours and pulling you outside. Lashing out and feeling your hand collide with someone's face. Good times. You attempted to demand your release, but the gag garbled your speech. Then you heard a groan, and turned to your right.

Sitting in a second metal chair beside you was Dirk Strider. He was bound and gagged in the same way you were, but he was only now waking up. You watched as he just managed to focus on you, your friends, and his bonds. He started to growl, and Dave grinned.

"You two have been brought here today to discuss your feelings for each other." Your eyes widened as Jake Turned your chair to face Dirk's. He removed your gags, and you glared at your friends.

"Guys, this is bullshit and you know it. Let us go!" John shook his head.

"Not until you confess your feelings." Dirk rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"You guys must be smoking something really good, because there're no feelings to confess about." You felt a prickle of hurt at that, but kept it to yourself as Jade pouted.

"You guys have to come to terms with your feelings. This is really unhealthy! Believe me, someday, you'll thank us for this." You laughed.

"Yeah, right. You guys don't know what you're talking about." Rose frowned.

"Come on, guys. Let's give them some time to sort out their misgivings." They filed out, and you started to struggle against the ropes.

"What the hell were they thinking?" you panted as dirk looked on. He shrugged.

"Does it matter?" Suddenly there was a loud snap, and you watched in disbelief as he moved his hands in front of him, holding a handful of torn rope.

"How'd you do that?" He grinned crookedly at you and ducked under the rest of the rope.

"Regular trips to the gym. He stood and slowly walked over to you. In the cold light of the naked bulb, his muscles were more prominent than ever, and his shades cast shadows over his cheekbones. You tried to ignore it.

"Well, isn't that convenient?" He laughed softly.

"Yeah it is." Suddenly he slammed his hands into the chair on either side of you. You jumped, surprised, and he leaned forward. "_, do you have feelings for me?" You broke out into a cold sweat.

"Dirk, I... That's..." He reached up and removed his shades, locking his orange eyes with yours.

"Answer me. Do you have feelings for me." Words abandoned you; it was all you could do to nod. A lazy grin spread across his face, and he leaned forward so his nose just touched yours. "Then I suppose you won't mind if I did this," he said, and pressed his lips to yours.

Your body was on fire, your lips were singing, and you wanted more, so much more. You moaned and tried to lean forward, but the ropes held you down too tightly to move. Without breaking the kiss, Dirk grabbed the ropes and tore them in half. Quick as a whip, he untied your hands, and you grabbed his shirt in your fists, pulling him closer. He laughed breathlessly against your mouth.

"You're a feisty one. I didn't expect that." He pulled you to your feet, but you tripped over his feet and somehow ended up pinned under his body. Dirk wasn't fazed; he grabbed your face in his hands and kissed you like the world was ending. By the time you broke apart, the two of you were gasping for air. Dirk grinned crookedly at you. "That was amazing. Cherry?" You blinked and set up, your cheeks flushed with color.

"Excuse me?"

"You taste like something familiar, but I can't figure out what. I was thinking cherries." You shrugged.

"How would I know? I don't taste myself." He chuckled.

"Oh, _. How do you get yourself into these situations?" He sighed. "Better question: how do we get out?" You wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Oh, I don't know. I was kind of enjoying our time here." He grinned.

"Well, in that case, I suppose we could stay awhile." He kissed you long and slow, and you picked up where you'd left off.


End file.
